The Fallen Angel
by Renae724
Summary: I'll make this short, and sweet. I'm terrible at Summaries! Our hero, Dean Winchester, meets an unexpected stranger, while being held captive by Demons.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi guys! I know..It's been a long time. _ Maybe a year now? Yeah, sorry about that.**

**Anyways, I've got a new story brewing inside my brain, and I've decided to share it. I've been obsessed with the show Supernatural for the passed year. No, I haven't been a fan from the beginning. But I will be a fan until the end! ;) **

**So, I hope you all enjoy my first FanFiction story in a while! Any unanswered questions you have for this Chapter shall be answered in the next Chapter, or in any Chapter after that. And cut me a little slack here, I'm just barely getting the hang of this writing thing again. There will be many more chapters after this, and a huge story arc. I plan ahead for everything, guys. **

**SO ENJOY. ;D**

**-Renae724**

* * *

The room was dark, cold, and empty when the black-eyed Demons had thrown Dean Winchester onto the ground, and slammed the door shut.  
"You could've just _walked_me in, y'know!" Dean shouted at them as he stood up, wiping off his jeans. "Jeez.." He sighed heavily, and looked around. He could barely see anything, and the only noise was that of the rats running around the room, and through the walls. "Any lights in here…?" He murmured quietly to himself as he walked forward, his arms extended.

"There's a light switch to your left, on the wall." A voice said suddenly. Dean jumped back in surprise, ready to defend himself.

"Who's there?!" He shouted, his arms up in defense.

"If you take another step back, you'll trip over the wooden crate behind you." The voice said again; only this time Dean was calm and he listened. The voice was from a woman who sounded as though she was just a couple feet away.

"Well, thanks for the tip." Dean rolled his eyes, kicking his foot back to hit the crate. "Who're you, and where are you?"

"I'm sitting in the middle of the room, on a very old chair. It's dark. So if you don't mind…"

"Yeah, yeah. Turn on the light. I got that." Still in defense mode, Dean walked sideways against the wall. He searched for the light switch, and flicked it on. There was a buzzing sound, and then suddenly the room was filled with a dim light. A single bulb hung from the ceiling.

And right under that bulb, was a raven-haired, pale, green-eyed woman. She wore a dark green t-shirt, with grey jeans, both pieces of clothing looking old and worn.

As Dean gazed at her, he found himself at a loss for words. He swallowed, and then he spoke.

Who are you?" He asked hesitantly. The woman blinked, breathing softly.

"My name is…"She trailed off, a slight smile forming on her lips. "My name, translated throughout the many languages, is Athena."

Dean cocked an eyebrow. "_Athena_?" He repeated, almost uncertainly. She gave a nod in response. "And…Why exactly are you here, Athena?"

Athena said nothing at first, but fidgeted in her seat. "It's a very long story." She said, gesturing to a chair a few feet away. "Take a seat."

Dean frowned, and walked forward, turning the seat, and sitting on it. "So," He started a grimace on his face.

"I didn't catch you name." Athena said quickly.

"I didn't say it." Dean said, his voice hard. "But, my name is Dean-"

"_Winchester_…" Athena interrupted, nodding. "_Dean Winchester_."

Dean's eyes widened slightly, and he raised his hand. "How in the hell do you know who I am?"

"The Angels." She said simply. "They were not quiet about you, and your brother…Sam, right?"

He was quiet, and only stared at this stranger. "How…" He trailed off, shaking his head in confusion. "You hear Angels?"

She nodded, and turned her eyes to the dark, looking into it. "I've listened to them talk about you, and your brother Sam for the last couple years. You and Sam have been to Hell and back, haven't you?"

Dean scoffed. "Literally." He shook his head, scratching the back of his neck. "How _exactly_ can you hear the Angels?"

"It's…a long story." Athena said quietly, staring off into the dark.

"Well…It's not like we're getting out anytime soon." Dean frowned, looking around.

"A story expanding over 200 years…" She said again.

His eyes widened. "You're…_200 hundred years old?_"

She shook her head. "No. I'm a lot older."

Dean clenched his jaw, and let out a long breath, his eyes never leaving her still form. "Then _what_ are you?" He asked through his clenched teeth.

"Well…Do you want the short answer, or would you prefer the long one?" She asked quietly, his voice distant.

"Short." He said gruffly.

She drew in a breath, and nodded. "I'm an Angel of…_Peculiar species_." She answered, her eyes glancing at Dean. "I'm not like other Angels."

He nodded, and tilted his head. "Not like other Angels; what does that mean?"

"That's a long story, Dean."

"We have a while."

Athena nodded once more, a sly half grin on her lips. "To start things simply…" She began. "I've been in this room for the past 200 years. The Demons keep me locked in here."

"Couldn't you just use your Angel powers, or whatever?" Dean interrupted.

"No," She shook her head. "In this room, any Power I have is useless. And…besides," She looked down. "I have no Grace."

Dean cocked an eyebrow. "No Grace? No Wings?"

"I have none of that. I'm a Fallen Angel, much like your friend Castiel." Athena explained, looking back up into the dark. "And for 200 years, I've been stuck in this room as a human; with the Angel perks, of course. I have no need for food, or water." Dean simply nodded, and Athena went on. "I hear the Angels speak, so I am well informed of what is going on in the world."

"If I may…" He lifted his hand slightly. "How do you know, Cas? And why don't you have your Grace?"

"I rebelled." She shrugged. "I've been listening to the Angels. I know every Angel in existence."

"And another question; have you ever tried to escape? Have the Angels tried to save you?"

Athena let out a sigh, and shook her head. "To answer your second question; No, the others have not tried. And to your first question…I can't escape."

"Have you even tried?" Dean asked, frowning and glancing at the door."

She was quiet for a moment, looking over at Dean, her expression sad. "I can't leave, Dean."

His eyebrow came together in confusion, and he tilted his head. "Why not?"

"It's complicated, but…" She sighed heavily. "I've been stuck in this room for_ 200 years_. Since the Sons of Liberty dumped the tea into the harbor. I watched with the crowd of people as they worked quickly, and threw every crate of tea into the ocean. A day later, I was locked in this room." She stopped abruptly, and looked down. "I've been…a human since December 17, _1776_."

Dean listened quietly, his eyebrows rising slightly. "Well…That's a long time."

She nodded. "You know how a human's body ages, right? How they change from the day they're conceived, to the time of their death?"

He cleared his throat, and nodded. "As a human, yes, I know."

"Well…" She returned her eyes to Dean. "Can you guess what would happen to a human's body in 200 years?"

"Yeah, it would…" Dean trailed off, and glanced down to the rest of her body, studying her.

"There should be nothing but bones. But look at me," She said, shaking her head. "I'm stuck as I was 200 years ago. You see, this room…It has an effect on its occupants. I haven't aged a day. And for you, if you were to stay in here for another_ 50 years_, you'd still look the same as you do now."

"What happens when you leave?" He asked, scratching his head.

"Guess for yourself." Athena shrugged, slumping in the chair. "Time catches up with you. Practically punches you in the face."

"So…That's the end of it? Just…"

"Immediate death. Or, almost immediate."

Dean nodded multiple times, shaking his head. "Well, looks like I gotta get out of here." He frowned, and stood up.

"The only way out if through that door." Athena said solemnly.

Dean rolled his eyes, and lifted his hand. "_Look_, I know this must suck for you. But for a minute, could you _at least_ help me get out of here?" She said nothing, but stayed silently, and very still, continuing to star at nothing. "Well never mind." He shook his head, and stood up, walking over to the door. "Hey!" He pounded his fist on the metal door. "I have to pee!"

* * *

"I've tracked Dean to this location. The Demons must have him captive there." Castiel explained to Sam Winchester, who was sitting in the Driver's seat of the Impala.

"He's in there alright," Sam nodded quickly, taking the binoculars away from his eyes. "They have his gun, and the knife."

"_Strange_, though." Castiel began, getting out of the car as Sam did. "I can feel another person in there."

"So two people?" Sam said, opening in the trunk and setting the gun up to hold it open.

"Yes, I think." Castiel nodded, watching the building, his head slightly tilted. "I could barely sense the second person from here."

"So what does that mean?"

"Either the person is hiding themselves from others, or they are _very_ close to death."

"How can they hide themselves?" Sam asked, putting bullets in his pocket.

"Well, it's like what I did with you, and Dean." Castiel began, turning to face him. "The Enochian sigils on your ribs protect, and hide you from every Angel in creation"

"_So_...they might be using the same kind of sigils?" Sam closed the trunk, coming to stand next to Castiel.

"Perhaps," Castiel nodded.

"Or they might almost be dead?"

"Yes, so we should hurry."

"Yeah, let's go." Sam nodded, and they started towards the building.-

* * *

**YOU GUYS LIKE IT?! No? Yes? Hated it?! ._. Yeah, I suck.**

**Tell me what you think! Reviews make the world go round. :")**


	2. Chapter 2

**BOOM.**

**Second Chapter. ^_^ I'm sorry if there are any mistakes. I read over the last one, and spotted a few. I would've posted it earlier, but my family tore me away from my Laptop and made me participate in family bonding. xD **

**Hope you all had a wonderful Christmas! Here's my present to you all.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

"Oh, come on!" Dean shouted once more, banging on the door again.

"They won't answer," Athena sighed, blinking.

"They will. Trust me…" He said confidently, and pounded his fist on the door. He opened his mouth to shout again, but the door suddenly flew open.

A tall man stood there, looking very annoyed. "What in the hell do you want?" He growled, his normal eyes flashing black.

Dean flashed a grin, and said, "I have to pee."

"Then go." The Demon said, un-amused.

"Well, there's a lady in the room." Dean said charismatically.

"That's just too bad then." The Demon shook his head.

"Oh, come on…Give a guy a break!"

The Demon opened his mouth to speak, but he stopped suddenly; His black eyes switching to his vessels normal blue. His mouth gaped opened, and he nodded quickly. "Sit down." He said through his teeth, almost as if he were in pain. He slammed the door shut before Dean has a chance to react.

"Hey, wait!" He shouted, sighing in frustration. "Damn it!" He turned, shaking his head, when he saw Athena hunched over. She breathed hard and heavy. "Athena? What's wrong?" He said quickly, coming over to her side.

She shook her head, swallowing hard. She lifted her head, and took a deep breath. Her skin looked grey, and vein-y, but slowly it changed back to normal. Dean's eyes widened as he watched. "What happened?"

"When…The door is open, or when there is any"-she took another breath- "opening in the room; Time sort of…seeps in."

Dean nodded, kneeling down. "So that was the whole…" He waved his hand in front of his face.

"Yes, that was me dying." Athena nodded, and sat up slowly. "A couple more minutes, you would've had a skeleton as a companion in here."

"Ah," Dean nodded once more, glancing around. "Skeleton Roomie; nice."

Athena chuckled slightly. He glanced back at her, and frowned, seeing the dark circles around her eyes. Her eyes looked tired, the green so dark it blended with her pupils; she looked ghostly pale, with her cheek bones very prominent under her skin. Her lips were dry and chapped, and her breathing was uneven.

Dean swallowed hard, and looked at the ground. Seeing her in such a condition upset him, and he made him angry. He pressed his lips together, and shook his head, his eyes shut. "200 years, right?" He asked suddenly.

"Yes," Athena answered.

He nodded, and looked up at her. "I think that's long enough, don't you think?"

She tilted her head in confusion. "What do you mean?"

"I'm getting you out of here, Athena." Dean said sternly. "No matter what, you hear me? This isn't a way to live. I've been in here for less than an hour, and I can't stand it."

"No, Dean –"

"I'll find a way. We'll get your Grace back, or something. I won't leave you in here to rot." Dean stood up, shaking his head.

"There is no way out of this for me, Dean." Athena shook her head furiously. "I can't leave."

"I'll have Cas help me find your Grace, and then you'll be able to leave. Right? Then you'll have your Wings and you can bust out of here!"

"It's not that simple."

"I won't –" Dean was interrupted suddenly, when they heard yells from outside the door. They both looked over to the door, and listened. "Who is it?" Dean asked.

"You're saved…" Athena said quietly. Dean frowned, and listened harder. He heard a familiar voice come through the walls.

"Sam!" Dean shouted, and sprinted to the door, banging on it. "Sammy, in here!" He yelled.

"Dean?!" Sam shouted from the other side.

"Yeah! Open the door, quick!" Dean yelled, then went rigid and shook his head furiously. "Wait, never mind!"

"What? Never mind?!" Sam shook the door handle, pushing against the door.

"Don't open the door yet!" Dean spun around, facing Athena. "Where do I look first?"

Athena shook her head quickly. "No Dean, just leave. I'll be fine."

"Where do I look?!" He yelled in frustration, and suddenly jerked to the side as the building started to shake.

"Sam! We need to get out of here now!" Castiel's voice suddenly shouted from the other side of the door. "The building is collapsing."

"What?" Dean turned around, and shouted through the door. "Why is it falling?!"

"There was some sort of Protection around the building. It was keeping the building together. I must've set something off when I entered the premises." Castiel explained, and pointed to the door. "Especially this room."

"Well then we need to leave now." Sam looked back to the door. "Dean, back up! We're coming in!"

"No! Don't!" Dean shouted. "Don't open the door!" He spun back around. "Do you have any idea where it is?!"

"Go, Dean!" Athena stood up, her eyes wide and worried. "Just go, I'll be…"She trailed off.

"I won't leave you!"

"You can't save me, Dean." She said quietly, trying t steady herself in the shaky building. Dean said nothing, but stood there silently. He gazed at her helplessly. Then, the door flew opened, and Sam tumbled in.

"We have to leave, Dean!" He cried, but then stopped as he saw Athena. "Cas-"

"This is the other being I sensed." Castiel came in behind them, his eyes locked on Athena. "You're another Angel."

Athena nodded slightly, looking over all of them. "You need to leave." Her eyes stopped on Dean's still, and quiet form. "Go,"

Dean clenched his jaw, his eyes becoming hard and dark. "I could've saved you. I still can."

"Don't be a hero, Dean." Sam turned, and grabbed Dean's arm. "It's too late, and we need to leave."

"We don't have time." Castiel said, glancing between the brothers, and Athena. "I'm sorry." He said solemnly, looking over at Athena. She nodded slightly. "We need to leave-"

The hallway behind the suddenly collapsed, blocking the door. "Leave now." Athena said sternly. "Please, hurry…"

Castiel nodded, and walked over to the Brothers. "I'm sorry, Sister. Goodbye." He lifted his fingers to their foreheads.

"No, wait!" Dean shouted, but it was too late. He was suddenly standing outside of the building with Sam and Castiel; His Impala parked in front of him. "No, no!" He spun around, facing the building.

It was on its last pillars. Half of the building had collapsed, and only a small part was left.

"She's there." Castiel pointed to the small part still standing. Slowly, the walls fell and soon there was nothing but rubble.

20 minutes had gone by, and Dean stood there silently, staring off at the fallen building. Sam walked up behind him, and placed a hand on his shoulder. "You alright?" He asked. Dean didn't answer. "Look, Dean. I know you wanted to help her, but...It was too late."

Dean sighed, and crossed his arms. "I know. Just…"-He shrugged-"She didn't want to die, Sam." He looked up at his brother. "I could see it in her eyes. She was scared. She didn't want to die."

"She died peacefully, Dean. If that's what you're worried about." Castiel came over, glancing at the building. "I could feel it. Yes, she was scared at first. But then she was at peace." Dean nodded. "Actually, the last thing she thought about, was you, Dean."

The Brother's head snapped towards the Angel, eyebrows cocked. "What?" Dean inquired.

Castiel smiled slightly, looking at the eldest Winchester. "She was scared to die alone, and then she began to think of you. And she was suddenly at peace."

Dean stood there for a second, before a grin form on his lips. "Really?" He chuckled, and looked down.

"Oh, get over yourself, Dean." Sam chuckled and shook his head, patting his brother's shoulder before turning and walking to the car door. "Let's hit the road."

Dean looked up, his grin wider. "Alright." He nodded. "Hitching a ride, Cas?"

"For a while, but then-"

"Angel Things; yeah, yeah. I got it." Dean waved his hand, and walked over to the Driver's side. Castiel followed, and got in the back seat. Dean opened the door, placing his elbow on the roof of the car. He looked out over the horizon, glancing over the rubble of the building once more. He nodded in respect, and smiled slightly. "Goodbye…" He said quietly, and climbed into the Impala, starting it and driving off.

* * *

The sky was dark; the air cold and still. A groan interrupted the silence, muffled by a concrete wall. Arms lifted the wall, and pushed it over to the side. A pale form sat up from the rubble, half buried still.

"That was very unpleasant…." A calm voice said quietly. "God, I'm hungry." She reached up a hand, and brushed her hair back.

* * *

**Ta-da! :") Did you guys like it? Was it terrible? Should I even continue? D; **

**Remember...Reviews make MY world go round! Oh, and Merry Christmas!**

**-Renae724**


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm baaaacckk! **

**Yes, I know it's been forever. Well I've been away. Far, far away. e_e Hope you all had a good Christmas!...'cause that was the last time I was here. .-. I'm late. D;**

**But anyways, here's the 3rd Chapter to the story. I'm gonna start working on the 4th Chapter soon. ^_^**

* * *

Dean sat at the counter of the Diner, smiling wide as he watched the Waitress cut him a slice of Apple Pie. His smile slowly faded as he saw how small the slice was.

"This enough, sir?" The red-haired waitress asked, holding the plate up.

"Uh…" Dean grimaced, and shook his head. "Let me do it." He stood up, and grabbed the plate, and spatula from the waitress' hand. He stretched up on his feet, and cut off half of the pie, sliding onto his plate. "Ha ha ha!" He laughed to himself, smiling wide at the pie. "Thanks." He handed the spatula back to her, and sat back on the stool, licking the bit of pie from his thumb.

The waitressed forced a smile, and nodded slightly, turning away.

"Uh, Dean?" Sam cocked an eyebrow, taking a drink of his coffee.

"Hm?" Dean grunted, shoveling a more than a spoonful of pie into his mouth.

"Don't you think you should've saved some for the rest of the customers?" Sam asked, eyeing the pie. Dean stomped in mid-chew, and raised his eyebrow.

"Not my problem." He answered simply, and started chewing again. Sam chuckled, and shook his head, continuing to eat his own food.

30 minutes later, Dean tossed a crumpled up 50 dollar bill on the counter, and began to walk out, following Sam.

"So, where to now?" Dean asked, squinting his eyes slightly in reaction to the sunlight.

"Well, we can go get a room, kick back for the rest of the day." Sam shrugged as they reached the Impala. "I mean, it seems pretty quiet. No Demons or anything lately."

"Yeah, and that's why I'm creeped out." Dean frowned, placing his hands on the roof of the car. "No creepy cases; None of our kind of thing. "

"Last week. That thing we…Hunted.."

"Uh-huh. Exactly." Dean shook his head. "We didn't Hunt _anything _because the case was a fake! The last few cases have been nothing but crap! Just freaky, huge dogs and rats in the walls…"

"That doesn't mean there isn't ghosts, and other monsters out there." Sam said. "I mean, maybe they're just…"

"What? Taking a break from killing people?"

"No. They're in hiding." Castiel's voice spoke up suddenly. He stood by the taillight of the Impala, a solemn expression on his face.

"In hiding?" Sam tilted his head in confusion.

"Yes," Castiel nodded. "Every single one of them; the Demons, and every other evil being you Hunt."

"Why?" Sam asked the same moment Dean smirked and said, "Finally scared of us!"

"Actually, there was been a disturbance-"

"In the Force?" Dean grinned and raised an eyebrow, chuckling at himself.

"Star Wars?" Sam cocked an eyebrow, glancing at his brother.

Dean shrugged, and nodded. "Seemed like a good time to, uh…"

"Listen. This has nothing to do with the stars being at war." Castiel interrupted. "There's something…Here. Something I haven't felt in a very long time."

"What is it?" Sam asked.

"Well…It's hard to explain. It could be multiple things." Castiel glanced around. "The atmosphere has changed."

"Changed?" Sam frowned, tilting his head in confusion.

Castiel nodded, turning his eyes on the Winchesters. "It's…Well, it feels like it did when Lucifer and Michael were in that field. The air felt electric. It's a very uneasy feeling. You humans can't feel it, with your dull senses. But if you have noticed..." He glanced up at the sky. "There have been an unusual amount of lightning storms across the world. Including earthquakes."

Dean frowned as Castiel went on, talking about earthquakes, and the lightning storms that sometimes last from 10 minutes, to 12 hours.

He thought back on the last few Jobs he had been on. The sky over ever city had always been cloudy, and dark. And…

"Fresno, California, Elko, Nevada, Logan, Utah, Casper, Wyoming, Sioux Falls, South Dakota-"

"Let me guess," Dean interrupted Castiel. "Spencer and Iowa City, Iowa, Bloomington, Illinois, Richmond, Indiana; oh, and Lancaster, Ohio. All had major lightning storms in the last few weeks?"

Castiel frowned, and tilted his head. "Yes, how did you know?"

"Because," He clenched his jaw, and looked at Sam. "Every Job we've had, were in those exact cities."

"But every Job was a dud." Sam frowned, thinking.

"Yeah, in the end; but didn't they all seem real? The hauntings and the Demon possessions? We found traces of Sulfur, and everything! And I _swear…_That thing in Illinois was a Crocotta. But it would all come to a halt in the middle of things." Dean scoffed, and shook his head in frustration.

"Those cities had the worse lightning storms in the country. And the strange energy has been sensed in all of those cities, the day of the storms." Castiel turned, and walked a few steps. "The Angels have been trying to decipher what the energy is. They have some suspicions."

"Like what?"

"Well…" Castiel sighed heavily. "There are these…Beings. They use to exist millions of years ago. They were after the Leviathan; before the Humans. They only had, maybe, 400 or 500 years on Earth before God sent them to Purgatory." He turned back. "They were a very dangerous, and violent Beings; Very murderous of even their own race."

"So, one of those…Beings could be the reason for all these lightning storms; All the earthquakes?" Sam inquired, glancing at Dean. "The reason why all the monsters out there are hiding?"

"Yes," Castiel nodded. "Every supernatural being in existence knows of them. They all must sense the Energy as well."

"Basically, one of these failed experiments from God has gotten lose, and is following us around, doing our Jobs for us?" Dean grinned slightly. "I mean, I'm not complaining!

"No, Dean. This isn't a good thing. These beings are very dangerous. You see, a few thousand years ago, some of the Beings escaped Purgatory. Angels hunted most of them down, and killed them. Last I heard there were only 2 left. One of them has almost caused an entire continent to sink into the ocean."

"Yeah, yeah. How do we kill it?" Dean shrugged, and stuffed his hands into his pockets, leaning against the door.

"We don't." Castiel shook his head. "These beings are very, very strong. Archangels were the only ones who could manage to kill them."

"Well, what do we do then?"

"We do nothing. The other Angels will build an army, and hunt it down."

"Damn. An army of Angels all after one monster?" Dean shook his head, and pulled the keys out of his pocket. "Time to hit the road. I want to see what this thing looks like before the Angels kill it."

"No, Dean." Castiel shook his head quickly. "You can't get in crossfire. You'll die."

"Well then I guess I'll just have to get to the monster, before the Angels do." Dean grinned wide, and opened the car door, climbing in.

* * *

"I do not agree with this, Dean." Castiel said, uneasily, from the backseat.

"Shu-ut u-up." Dean rolled his eyes, and parked in the hotel parking lot. "You've said that 10 times now. I gave up on seeing the damn thing."

"I disagree. You still have every intention on finding it." Castiel shook his head, climbing out of the car as the other did. "I forbid this idea, Dean."

"Oh?" Dean cocked an eyebrow, and turned, slamming the car door shut. "You _forbid_ me? Since when did you become my boss?"

"No, Dean. Listen…These creatures are…" Castiel trailed off, looking up at the cloudy sky; thunder boomed in the distance.

"Cas?" Sam asked, coming around the car. "What is it?"

"It's here." Castiel said quickly, and turned, scanning the area.

"Wait, wait…" Dean held up a hand, glancing in the direction Castiel was looking. "God's failed experiment is here? In Charleston?"

"Yes. Can't you feel it as well?" Castiel turned his head.

"Yeah, the air...It feels…"

"Electric." Dean finished for Sam. "So Cas, what do these things look like? Lizards? Deformed aliens?"

"No, actually." Castiel shook his head, turning to face the brothers. "They look like any other human. Like you…Like me."

"Well," Dean grimaced. "This should be easy."

* * *

The concrete bench on the sidewalk was uncomfortable, and the girl talking on the phone was irritating. The woman sitting on the opposite end of the bench was very tired. Her arm was stretched across her stomach, gripping tightly to her torso. Her green eyes were dull, and lifeless.

She was weak, and worn out. The last Demon she had killed has wounded her badly. She slowly lifted her arm from her stomach, glancing down to see the blood still pouring. Groaning in pain, she pressed her arm back into her stomach, squeezing her eyes shut.

Why wasn't she healing? Why…

She sighed, and shook her head. That didn't matter. All that mattered was that she found Dean Winchester. The man she had met a few months back. The man who had escaped Purgatory…

She stood up, pulling her sweater over to cover her stomach. She walked around the back of the bench, keeping her eyes forward. As she walked pass the woman on the phone, she reached out her hand, trailing her fingers from one shoulder to the other.

She sucked in a breath, and kept walking, straightening her back and letting her arm fall to her side. Behind her, screams could be heard and as she turned the corner, she glanced back to see people staring horrified at the now grey, sucked up dead woman sitting on the bench.

* * *

Dean opened the door of the bathroom, making sure the towel around his waist didn't fall. He walked over to the his bed, where his green bag was. He grabbed out some clothes.

"Sammy?" He called out, turning back. He walked over to the table where a note was left.

"_Went to get food. _

_Be back soon. –Sam"_

Dean read the note, and nodded to himself, going back to the bathroom to get dressed. A few moments later, the front door burst open, and Sam half-ran in.

"Dean!" He shouted, tossing the food on the table. "Dean, where are you?!"

"Sam?" Dean poked his head out of the bathroom, a tooth brush in his mouth.

"We need to go." Sam said hurriedly. "Some lady was found dead earlier."

"And?" Dean said, going back into the bathroom to rinse out his mouth. "People die every day."

"Yeah, but witnesses say that this woman was alive and well just minutes before. She was talking on the phone, even. Then they say that once this other chick sitting next to her left, the woman just dropped dead. Literally. They say she looked like a mummy."

"Oh…" Dean said, coming out of the bathroom. "You think it's the…that thing Cas told us about?"

"I don't know, but if it is…" Sam shrugged, pulling the bag from under the bed. "It's obviously still killing people. We need to stop it."

"Cas said we can't stop it. That only Angels can. An entire _army_ of Angels!" Dean shook his head, putting his tooth brush back into his bag.

"Well then what are we gonna do? We can't let it keep killing people!" Sam huffed, throwing his hands in the air.

"We do nothing. It's not our problem, Sam." Dean zipped up his bag, and turned to Sam, crossing his arms.

Sam scoffed, and shook his head. "What happened to you wanting to see this thing before the Angels get to it?"

"Look, Sam. If this thing can almost sink an _entire_ continent, and it takes an army of Angels to kill it…" Dean trailed off, and shrugged.

"They said I did that?" A voice interrupted, coming from the door way. Sam spun around, and Dean went for the colt, but before they could get a glimpse of who it was, they both blacked out.

* * *

"Ughh…" Dean groaned, a sharp pain stinging his temples. "Sam…" He called out softly, his voice scratchy. "Sammy.."

"Open your eyes, Dean." Sam's voice said, surprisingly calm. Dean lifted his head, only to have the stinging in his temples intense. He yelped out in pain, cringing back into the chair. It felt as though someone had taken tweezers, and was pulling his brain apart, piece by piece. He screamed out again, clenching his teeth.

"Stop it!" Sam yelled as Dean seized in pain. "Stop it! _Stop hurting him!"_

And then it stopped. The stinging, and pulling at Dean's brain just stopped, and his body slumped back against the chair. "Dean? Dean, are you awake? Dean!" Sam panicked.

"He's fine." The voice said calmly. "He'll wake back up soon."

"What the hell do you want with us?" Sam growled, looking up at the woman. She seemed familiar, but he couldn't put his finger on it…

"Nothing; Just Dean's memories." She said.

"His what?" Sam asked, but then, Dean groaned again, waking up.

"Sam…" Dean said again. "Are...you alright…" He asked, breathing hard.

Sam scoffed, looking at his brother. "You're asking if I'm alright?"

"Why am I tied up…?" Dean groaned again, struggling to open his eyes.

"Open your eyes, sweetie." The voice said.

Dean froze, forcing his eyes opening and lifting his head. His vision was fuzzy at first, but soon, he was able to see the woman clearly.

She had long, dark hair that framed her pale face; Her eyes pale green.

"Athena…" Dean breathed, his eyes widening in shock.

A grin spread across her face. "Hi, Dean."

* * *

**So, did'ya guys like it? D; No? Yes? **

**I'd appreciate reviews! They make my world go 'round! :")**

**-Renae724**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hiya, fellas and lady fellas!**

**Yes. A mere 4 days later, I have another Chapter for you all. ^.^ One of the quickest Updates I've done in years. _**

**Anyways, enjoy! **

* * *

"How…" Dean stared in amazement at Athena. She looked perfectly healthy, besides the slight darkening underneath her eyes. "You were…dead..."

She nodded. "Yes, but that is not what I've come here to discuss." Athena spoke quickly, grabbing a chair, and coming to sit on it backwards in front of the Brothers.

"But you were – "

"Yes, dead. I know, Dean. But can we please stick to the subject at hand?" Athena interrupted impatiently, shaking her head.

"What subject?" Sam intervened. "What is there to talk about? You have us tied up to chairs!"

Athena shook her head rapidly. "No, no. Not tied up. Bound. As there are no ropes, just spell binding powers holding you down. Now..." She turned her eyes on Dean, who was continuing to stare. "It's not polite to stare, Dean…"

"You were dead!" Dean said suddenly, clenching his jaw. "I watched you die. How in the hell are you alive?"

Athena sighed, and shrugged her shoulders. "I didn't….I died just briefly. An hour or so, but it didn't…permanently kill me. Only certain things can do that, but can we please-"

"What are you? Rogue Angel?" Dean interrupted her, a scowl on his face as he glared at Athena.

She was quiet for a moment, and then she spoke. "I've come here to ask you a question, Dean."

"You never answered mine." He growled.

"I will answer your question once you answer mine." She said back with equal ferocity.

Then suddenly, a small gust of wind blew through the room, signifying an Angels presence. Before they had time to react, Athena's hand flew up, her open palm faced at Castiel, who was now frozen in place.

"Cas!" Sam and Dean shouted, struggling to get free.

"Oh, stop it." Athena rolled her eyes, and then looked at Castiel. "Nice of you to join us, Castiel. But I'm afraid this conversation has nothing to do with you. So just sit there while the grown-ups talk, hm?"

Castiel struggled to speak, and to move against the invisible field Athena had placed around him. He needed to inform the Winchesters' that….She wasn't an Angel.

"Let Sam go." Dean went for Athena's attention. "Keep me, but let him and Cas go."

Athena turned to him, and placed her hand back in her lap. "What do you think I'm going to do, Dean? Kill you?" She shook her head slightly. "And why would I let Sam and Cas go? You know as well as I that Castiel will go gossiping to him Angel buddies about me, and Sam would probably do something stupid to try and save you. So why even bother?"

"If you're not here to kill us, then what do you want?" Sam asked, malice in his voice.

"I'm simply here…" She shared her gaze between the Brothers. "To ask Dean a question. A very simple, easy and not hard to come up with an answer for…Question. "

"Then why go through all the theatrics, huh?" Dean questioned. "Knocking us out, and tying us up? Why not just knock on the door?"

"Because I anticipated your reaction." Athena shrugged. "Wouldn't it be a little strange if the girl you saw die came knocking on your door?"

"Would've been a hell of a lot better than this!" Sam hissed."

"Oh, come on guys! Lighten up! It's not like I'm going to kill you!" Athena laughed. "I just want to ask a question!"

"Then ask!" Dean yelled through his teeth.

Athena nodded. "You gotta promise me you'll answer."

"Depends," Dean said coldly.

"Tell me, Dean…" Athena leaned forward, tilting the chair as she did. "How did you escape Purgatory?"

Dean leaned forward slightly, his expression never changing. "Sorry. But I'm not telling you."

Athena nodded slightly, and sighed, casting her eyes down. "You know, I can always get my answer without you telling me straightforward."

"Then why don't you do it." Dean challenged, settling back in his chair.

"Well, because it seemed when I tried, it caused you a lot of pain." And with that, Dean's body convulsed suddenly, causing his head to toss back and the veins in his neck to bulge as he screamed in pain.

Castiel's eyes widened where he stood, unable to help.

"_Stop it!"_ Sam yelled, fighting to break free of his bindings. Then, it stopped, and Dean slumped in his chair, breathing heavily with tears streaming from his eyes.

"That is the hard way, and I do not like it." Athena spoke calmly. "Please do not make me do that…"

"Don't do it again…" Sam whimpered, in pain for his brother who was still trying to recover. "Don't do it again…"

"Then please, answer me." Athena said; a hint of sorrow in her eyes. "I just want to know how you go out of Purgatory."

A few moments pass, before Dean spoke in a pained whisper. "Why?"

"I just need to know." Athena says after a second.

Dean lift his head, his green eyes glaring into Athena's. "I won't let you" –he swallowed- "open any portal or door. Not if you let anything out."

"No." Athena answered in a blank tone. "I like this world the way it is, thank you."

"Then why ask for how I escaped?" Dean questioned, breathing hard.

"Because I want to make sure nothing else followed you out!" Athena cried. "Nothing in Purgatory is meant for this world! And if you let anything out, then I have to make sure to send it back." She was standing now, the chair in which she sat on now tossed on the floor.

Dean watched her, trying to slow his breathing. Then, he answered. "The portal is closed. It reacts to the presence of a human, so no one who isn't one can get through."

Athena nodded. "Thank you," Then, she turned to Castiel, moving her fingers slightly to release the binds, allowing him to speak. "Grown-up talk is over."

"I know what you are." Castiel spoke, glaring at Athena.

"That's great. Shall I reward you with a sticker?"

"The Angels will be looking for you, you know. You've made your presence known to them."

"Let them come." Athena shrugged. "I have better things to do, however, than fight with a bunch of Angels." Then, she turned, and started for the door.

"I am curious, however." Castiel spoke again, stopping Athena. "Which one were you? The one who almost sank Asia, or the one who started the massive plague?"

Athena then turned, gazing at Castiel. "Earthquakes aren't my thing."

"And I suppose plague is?" Dean scoffed.

"I wanted them to suffer slowly." Athena answered, looking at Dean. "Sickness can lead to a very painful, and slow death. With an Earthquake, if a building falls on you then you die immediately. Where's the fun in that?"

"Oh yeah. Plague is tons of fun!" Dean shook his head."

Athena turned to Castiel. "Anything else that's of interest to you?"

"Yes, actually." He nodded. "Most beings that I have come across have a sort of…Glow to them. A certain spark to them, if you will."

"Are you saying that I don't glow, Castiel? I'm not sparky enough for you?"

"No, I'm saying this because most beings with those traits have Souls." Castiel stated grimly.

Athena didn't respond at first, but simply looked with a blank expression. "Shall I be more soulful, then?"

"You know what I mean, Athena. You're just an empty vessel with no Soul."

"Yeah, yeah." Athena said. "And so what if I am; Just an empty vessel…Very hollow. No pilot. What's it to you?"

"I must agree, it is none of my concern." Castiel nodded, lowering his gaze to her abdomen." But it seems it is very much something to be concerned of for _you."_

Athena swallowed hard, trying not to follow Castiel's gaze. Dean and Sam watched quietly, and intently, looking to where Castiel was.

"It seems as though you're running low on Souls." Castiel spoke. "The Souls you've been ingesting aren't enough for you, are they? The lady's Soul you took is already running out. All of this power you're using, to keep me still, and to keep Dean and Sam from moving, is tiring you out, isn't it?"

Athena clenched her jaw, trying to keep her face blank, and keep any pain she felt in. He was right…The woman's Soul was running out, and Athena's power was too. The wound she had gotten from the Demon was already reforming on her torso.

"I don't know what you're talking about…" Athena whispered.

Castiel spoke calmly. "Lift your shirt up, Athena."

Dean and Sam both looked at Castiel with wide eyes; Athena turning her gaze on him as well.

"What?"

"Lift your shirt." He spoke again.

"Hey, Cas…" Dean said, trailing off.

"If you have nothing to hide, then lift your shirt up." Castiel ordered, his tone cold.

Athena did nothing at first, but simply stared. Then, slowly, she reached up one hand and gripped the bottom of her shirt, lifting it just above her stomach to reveal a bloody gash that reached from her waist, to the opposite side of her stomach.

"Happy?" Athena hissed.

"Where did you get that?" Castiel questioned.

"I was tailing the Winchester's when…A Demon decided to be courageous and try to fight me. He got one good hit at me before I ripped him out of his vessel and back to Hell where he belongs." Athena spoke, letting her shirt fall back into place.

"Let me guess…" Sam started. "His vessel didn't make it?"

"It wasn't a figure of speak when I say I ripped him from his vessel. And no…His vessel didn't make it. Now if you'll excuse me…I've got things to do." She turned, and headed for the door once again.

"That wound will get even worse, you know." Castiel interjected. "Humans Souls cannot keep you healed forever. You'll need your Soul again, at some point!"

"Well than I guess I'll cross that bridge when I come to it." Athena opened the door, and didn't look back, slamming it shut behind it, and thus, severing the Power she had over the room; allowing Sam, Dean and Castiel to move once more.

* * *

**Ta-Da! **

**Chapter 5. What'd you guys think? Did I do a good job? I wrote this at like, 5am... ._. The idea for this scene had been stirring around in my brain for a while. **

**This Chapter is just the very beginning of the first plot line. In the next few Chapters or so, you'll understand what the plot is, if you haven't already. Which I doubt you have, seeing as it was only introduced at the very end. **

**lolololok. I'll stop talking now. **

**And remember...Reviews make my world go round!**

**-Renae724**


End file.
